Rio 3
by strong man
Summary: After seeing Roberto for the first time, Blu is having mixed feelings but for the shake of the kids...they liked Roberto more then their mother anyways but he loves his mate very much but Roberto already had a boyfriend and so dose Eduardo while Nico gives a heart-filled song to his mate as their anniversary to where they first met


_**This is my re-upload movie of Rio 3 cause I did this in the past but since they made Nigel flightless, I decided to start over plus I saw the brand new hottie, Roberto and he's kinda passed Jewel as prettiest bird in the Amazon which is where they all now live but I still like her **_

_**Note that the most recurring pairing will return like the popular Pedro/Nico along with some brand new**_

_**Pairings:**_ Roberto/Blu, Blu/Jewel, Pedro/Nico, Rafael/Felipe, Felipe/Roberto, Eduardo/Phillip **(Slash)**

**_Date:_**February 17

**_Rated:_** K+

The party was still going on and Eduardo was dancing with one of Felipe's brothers named Phillip and for the record, because his age that he had given up on love and was for curtain that no one will take him as a mate but looks like he was dead wrong ad Phillip spun his around then finished off with a dip

Eduardo's take then gave way but Phillip could care less and just focused on his beautiful mate

Blu was dancing with Jewel as usual as well as Pedro & Nico

"You really know how to dance" He said to Pedro putting a wing on his cheek with lifted-eyes

"Well...as they say, practice makes perfect" The Red-crested Cardinal making the yellow Canary giggle like a little girl then he begun to a brilliant idea

"Pedro...wait here" He said before flying to a tree branch leaving his friend/mate in confusion

"Can I please have everyone's attention" He shouted and they all looked at him

"I would like to dedicate this song to my friend and one & only mate, Pedro" He said very sweetly which the rapping bird shed a single tear of joy

Eduardo was a very serious bird but tat doesn't mean he has feelings, he took Phillip under his wing and held him close making the Scarlet Macaw blush

As Jewel was look at her gay dad , she always suspected that he was straight but she supports whatever he chooses while her mate Blu was looking at Nico

Thought not everyone was paying attention cause Blu put a wing on his mate's shoulder and looked at her direction

"You know...Felipe's brother and your dad seems like a good match" He said

"I know but-" She paused when noticing that Carla wasn't with her so she looked around but her mate found her first, she was flying up next Nico and due to her love for music...looks like she was going to sing with him

"Awww" Jewel said before the lovebirds flew over to blend into the crowd cause they both knew that kids easily get embarrassed when their parents see them singing

"So...you wanna go first" Nico said look at Carla making her nervous but she toughen up and nodded her head then the Canary handed her a twig as a microphone

Carla look down into the crowd and saw his younger brother & sister cheering her on so she took a deep breath

The song is called I Will Still Love You by Britney Spears and Carla was doing Britney's part while Nico did Don Phillips, Carla started off at a slow paste but speeded up while Nico flew down to Pedro and took his wing then both danced in the sky but Pedro was lip-syncing to Carla's singing even though he's a rapper but this song was basically about true love

Nico cozied up to Pedro's chest making the Red-crested Cardinal have many flashbacks of their wonderful times together then Tiago & Bia had sated off some fireworks to complete the scenery

Pedro zoomed up as high as he could go, Nico followed him and both let their bodies do and just fell down while holding hands

Afterwards when Tiago and Bia thought that they were killing themselves, Pedro caught him by the waist making Rafael smiled then at the last minute before hitting the ground, Pedro romantically dipped him with one wing on his back and the other on his cheek which had Nico blush bright red

Everyone chapped and whistled then the two lovebirds hugged before flying up in the air again but made the shape of a big heart

Luiz was smiling in happiness but feeling his heart feeling empty inside seeing the two couples that he wished that he had a mate that would love him for who he was so he walked into the woods in depression as he longed for the perfect mate but where is he going to find another bulldog at?

"Hey...where's Luiz at? Blu said to his mate

"I don't know but maybe you should go look for him" Jewel suggested

He nodded before flying off through the Amazon in search for his friend but something spotted him, the sound of moaning so he swished direction to see where it was coming from

As the sound grew stronger, he stopped in front of some weeping grass and pulled then apart with both feathers only to see Roberto sitting on the ground while Felipe was giving him a massage which relieved him greatly from his massive shock from the humans until rudely interrupted

"Roberto, Felipe...the party is there...don't you wanna join us" He said but Roberto commanded him to stop with a stopped wing making the Scarlet Macaw back up

"Can we have some alone time Felipe" He said looking back which he happily agreed to so he along with the his brothers & sisters went into hiding on the tree holes

Now that they were alone at last, Roberto explained

"Felipe is my boyfriend" He said much to Blu's shock that he would just come out of the closet like that

"Wow...so how this happen, I've always known you were straight" He said speaking the truth

"Yeah..I did too but when he and I started to spend some time together, I grew very interested in him and when I talked to him about it, he admitted he was into me too then our relationship was revealed

Blu was one to talk as well cause HE found him very attractive too, why else would he try to copy him but he just admitted that he was in a relationship and Blu had already mated with Jewel so both were taken for that matter

"Well...I wish you guys the best of luck together" He said before flying out through the grass curtains and he felt a wet and slimy substance on his face and felt it, it was a single tear from his eye-socket

He was feeling all his heart what he thought that Jewel was the one and only but since she introduced him...his heart was telling him to go for it but he tried to not let his heart take over, will it revolve around Roberto or Jewel

_**Please keep in mind that I still love Blu/Jewel as a couple but there's something very special about the handsome Macaw...I don't know if it's his hair, eyes, voice or personality but I think that Blu is trying really hard to wished these feeling away cause he was the type of bird that keeps a commitment **_

_**Do you like that I made Eduardo gay or not and his mate which is the one with red eyes, a more narrow beak then his brother but same color skin and wings. Luiz's mate will be in the next chapter byw and so will Rafeal...I don't know why they made Eva so darn ugly with a horrible singing voice**_


End file.
